Poison and the Scorpion
by strawberryshinobi
Summary: When a Scorpion takes in a Poison, then what is to become of the Poison when the Scorpion dies? One shot, of a one sided love mentioned. Character death and Spoiler alert for some. SasoriXOC Rated M for precaution, might dim it down to a T later on.


**Strawberry: Hey guys! Its been a while, but this is to let you all know I'm still alive. Anyways, this is my second One shot, I guess you could call it. Ivy is of my own character, one that was thought up on the spot. Anyways, just to get her age out of the way, she is 18. A year older than the ones on Gai's team. Meaning its also a part of Shippuden episodes. So yes, there will be spoilers for those that are just starting. And there is a character death. If I misspelled anything, just point it out and I will be sure its fixed. Also, because of not being able to find the right episodes, I didn't include much in the fight except for what I already know. So, please R&R!Anyways, hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: -_- If I owned Naruto, I would change a few things in it already. So, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! So, back ya evil lawyers! Back I say!**

* * *

><p>She raced down the hall. She didn't stop. She had to stop him from this folly. Before he did something that would tear him away from her. She knows he never gave her a second thought before doing what he was ordered. That all she was, was someone beneath him. Her hair was long past her back, and wood brown, her skin pale. Her eyes were a not to noteworthy, hazel blue and green. She was small in her appearance, and one would think of her ordinary.<p>

Her black cloak with the red clouds flowed behind her. No, she wasn't a full member. But neither was she an outsider.

_'Please! Make him still be waiting!'_ She thought, her feet barely skimming the ground.

She could see the light, but it was fading fast. _'No!'_ She panicked and stopped at the entrance to the hide-out. _'No! Why? Why couldn't I have been faster?' _She thought, tears welling up in her hazel eyes. _'Why? Why couldn't I have a ring?'_ She clenched her fists.

She wasn't thinking when she punched the large stone entrance. It caused a crack, but she didn't care. She slumped to the ground, looking at the water that sloshed a bit over her dark gray pants and cloak. She sat that way, for who knows how long. But it was long enough for him to return, along with his partner and the one they were sent for.

She looked up, seeing him in his puppet, then to his partner.

"Hey, Ivy-chan, whatcha doing down there? Yeah?" She looked to the blond and stood on her shaky legs.

"Deidara-sama... How long have you been gone?" She asked, her voice a soft whisper, ignoring the question. _He_ ignored her as usual whenever the blond was around, and shuffled past her.

"Day and a half I think. Why? un?" Deidara responded to her.

She shrugged. "Nothing." She sighed, and started to the spot where she was usually sent to when they were to extract a demon from a human shell.

She watched the others appear in their shadowy forms. Had even heard that there were Shinobi coming to try and rescue the Jinchūriki that held the Ichibi, Shukaku. But she stayed where she was, thinking of before she came into the service of _Him_.

She was young, around the age of eleven, maybe twelve. She didn't really remember her age then.

_The rain was pouring in buckets, and where she was she didn't know. She had been wandering the forest for a day or so after waking up in a strange place with no memory. She was cold, and hungry. The clothing she wore offered no shelter, being nothing more then rags. Her shirt was ripped in various place, as was her skirt. She was also barefooted. Her hair was short, and crudly cut. And stuck to the back of her neck from the wetness._

_She cupped her hands to the sky, and let the rain puddle into it, so that she may drink. She did this two more times. She then continued, stumbling and wincing on sharp stones. Then a smell wafted towards her. _'Food!'_ The thought struck her, and gave her hope._

_Perhaps if she could sneak past whomever was cooking in this dreadful weather, then maybe she could feel full since she had awoken. She snuck a peek past a tree, and saw a site set up of two strange people. They wore wide brimmed hats, and black cloaks with red clouds. Seeing that they both seemed asleep, and the covered pot over the fire still smelled of left over stew, she crept forward silently. She reached the fire, and relished in the warmth it gave off._

_She snuck another look at the two, then quietly lifted the lid to the pot. She didn't notice that one was never asleep, but meditating. He opened his brown eyes, studying the scrap that stood before him. He took in her ragged appearance, and wondered if the child before him had parents looking for her. And if so, why did she look the way she did._

_She still didn't notice him, as she tried figuring out a way to scoop out the stew. In a sudden act of pity for the child, he quietly used his chakra strings to move the cup that he and his partner had used, and scooped the stew into it, and made it go to the stunned girl. She cupped it into her hands, and her wide hazel eyes looked towards him in surprise. She looked frighted to have been caught, and if his chakra string hadn't kept a hold of it, it would have fallen as she let go of the cup and took a step back in fright of being caught._

_"I won't harm you child." He said in his emotionless voice. "Take it, before I rethink of letting you starve."_

_She looked to him and the cup, and stepped forward and clasped it into her hands. Her face was angled downwards, and she still hadn't had any of the stew._

_"What's your name, child?" He asked her._

_She shifted a little, and mumbled to her cup. He sighed. "Talk louder. And look to the person your talking to." He commanded._

_She did as was told, and met his brown eyes steadily. "I don't know." She said loud enough for him to hear, but her voice sounded coarse. Like it hadn't been used in a day or two. "Drink up." Was all he told her._

_She took a tentative sip, and when she tasted it, gulped it down in less then five seconds. He got her another cup. "Thank-you." She said softly. "W...Whats your name?" She asked, a bit afraid that he might take offense to her question._

_"Akasuna no Sasori."_

She jumped awake from her memory, as she noticed that the entrance was busted down. Four Shinobi raced in, faces grim. She saw Sasori beside Deidara, who was sitting on the empty shell of the ex-jinchūriki. She saw Sasori's eyes flicker towards her as he and Deidara 'discussed' about art. She understood to stay hidden, hide her chakra, and not to interfere with their battle. She nodded to his unspoken commands.

She watched Deidara goad the Nine-Tailed jinchūriki, and left on one of his creations. The Nine-Tailed followed, along with a Silver haired Jounin. All who was left was Sasori, an Old Woman and the Girl with bright pink hair.

She watched the battle unfold, and at times wanted to rush in to help. But knew, that she would be lashed at by Sasori's words and puppets. Her eyes studied it, not blinking, afraid to miss anything that was vital.

If possible, her eyes widened even further when the girl, Sakura, deliberately placed herself in front of Sasori's attack. She getting gutted of her own free-will to save the old woman. Who then went on to attack Sasori, and as the battle drew near the end, she couldn't help remember when he had given her her name four years back.

_The girl was 13, almost a year with serving under Sasori, her guardian. She had still not been given a name, as he thought that she might have been killed by now. But she still strived, and was quick on her feet. She had a passion for plants, mostly those that dealt with poison. In fact, she even made her own type mixed with Poison Ivy, Yew berries, and Nightshade. She still hadn't come for a name for it either._

_It was during her free time, being taught of more plants by Zetsu, that he watched her progress. Even their Leader couldn't deny her usefulness. For she even knew on how to heal her own poisons, mostly with Poison Ivy in the mix, which was good for her as she was usually her own guinea pig. She turned down for any human, or animal to be used for her poisons._

_"Ivy-chan." He said, causing her to look up at him._

_She tilted her head, confusement entering upon her features. "What is it you said, Sasori-nii-sama?" She asked._

_"Your name, shall be Ivy." He told her._

_Her eyes brightened, and her lips upturned into a smile. And he couldn't help but think that she looked at peace on finally having a name._

_"Ivy-chan..."_

"Ivy-chan..." Sasori mumbled, as he felt his life draining.

Tears welled into her eyes, as she stepped from the shadows. Causing Granny Chiyo and Sakura to start at her sudden presence. "Sasori-nii-sama..." Her soft voice whispered, as she knelt by the man that had raised her.

Puppet or not, she thought of him as a father, brother, best friend. And lately something more. She knew of his age, but it didn't matter to her. She wanted to be with him, even now as he was being cradled by the puppets that resembled his parents. She glanced to the Old Woman and the young Girl, tears freely streaming down.

"Ivy-chan... Be strong... Live a new life." He said, bring her attention back to him.

"Why? Why should I? You raised me! How can I go on, when the one I've looked up to all these past 5 and a half years, is dieing!" She cried out, fists clenched.

With his last remaining strength, he pulled her towards him, startling her, passing her a small scroll at the same time. He gently kissed her forehead, and brought her closer in a hug. "Because, Imouto, that's my wish. For you... to live a life... with a better... future. Not one... in Akatsuki." His eyes flickered to the two. "Please care... for my Imouto...Granny Chiyo."

When his arms loosened around her, she knew. He was gone. He would never look at her with brown eyes that she loved so much. That she always saw the warmth he held for her. She slightly pulled away, and stifled a sob as he looked like he was sleeping. She looked to Granny Chiyo and Sakura. She stood, making them go on the defensive. Her blue and green hazel eyes studied the two before her, before slipping her cloak off.

"If that is what Sasori-nii-sama wished, then I will go with you." She said, her eyes still staring at them.

Sakura studied the girl in front of her, taking in her small appearance. She was now in a black tube-top, with a long sleeved netting shirt under it. Around her neck was a necklace of a red scorpion. Her skirt was dark red, and went up to her knees, with black leggings.

"Then lets go find the others." She said, as she and Granny Chiyo took the lead. Ivy took in a breath, and followed the two of them out.

* * *

><p>After the rest of the Shinobis', that had come as well, had met up with them they traveled to Konohagakure. It was the closest hidden village, and would be able to somehow still save Gaara. Ivy was out-casted in the group, as Granny Chiyo and Sakura had come up with the excuse of her having been a prisoner to the Akatsuki. But there was a couple that didn't trust her, and so the others followed suit on ignoring her.<p>

Ivy sighed once again, and ran her fingers through her hair. Her other hand was still holding onto the scroll, and she was looking at it. It was an Item scroll, but there was a note from Sasori and till now she gave a glance to it. She looked at the others and saw them either resting, or talking. She opened it, and kept her emotions in check. If there was anything that Sasori had taught her, was that at times her emotions must stay in check. She started reading, stifling a soft sob.

_"Ivy, if you are now reading this, then it must mean I have died. I hadn't meant to leave you, but even you know of the dangers in this organization. When I had first saw you, you were nothing more than a mere scrap of a child. Homeless, and no recollection of who you were._

_Over the first year you were with me, you not only managed to survive, but you had made your first great poison. One that I had kept from using, but I am sure I had used it by now. With all your poisons, I had, and still do, notice that you use Poison Ivy. A plant not many think are dangerous. But you. You had found a potency in it far greater than the Yew's you rarely used. It is for this reason, that I had finally gave you your name, Ivy._

_If you are heading to Konohagakure, then please give this to the Hokage to know more of your situation as well. Over the years I had watched you, trying to figure out if you came from a clan or a farming village. I had noticed that not even Zetsu could sneak up on you at times. And your pupils were near invisible. I have traveled far, and researched many families._

_You are from a Clan, that was killed six and a half years ago. This was a year before you came across mine and my partner's camp site. Your mother had escaped with you, and you and her stayed hidden. But then the one who had killed your entire Clan, no not the Uchiha one, had come for you and your mother. The reason you don't remember what happened, is that your mind, unable to take the traumatic event, closed down on you. Making you unable to remember your name as well._

_Your father was not of this Clan, but of another prestigious one. Hyuuga. Your mother and father had an affair before he married a cousin of his in his own clan. He knew of you, but to also keep you safe, told your mother to care for you herself and that he would drop in and give your mother money whenever he could._

_He died before your mind could register him as your father. You do have a half brother. Hyuuga Neji."_

At this she stopped reading, freezing. She re-read the line twice more before looking to the one mentioned. His eyes were pale gray, almost white. And pupiless. And was glaring at her, watching her every movement. She knew a few of them were curious of her scroll so she continued reading before one of them thought to take it away from her.

_"When the Hyuuga Council finds out about you, which I am sure won't be long after you return, they will demand you to be either put to death or make you into a branch member with the lowest position in the Clan. But they can not do either of these things, as you are not a full member of the Clan. And as your mother was from another Clan, you are safe from them._

_That is all I can assure you. Anything after, I can not be sure. I know you will miss me, but move on. Find a new love, have a family that I know you will protect with all you might. And, Happy 18th birthday Imouto._

_Love, Akasuna no Sasori_

_p.s. - The dolls will be there for you whenever you need to grieve."_

Ivy wiped a stray tear, and took in a deep breath. Neji was still watching her, but she didn't care. Nor did she care of the others who had began watching her. She did a few small hand signs, and a poof made all the Shinobi jump to their feet. When it cleared it showed Ivy holding two small cloth dolls.

The first one was a boy, and it had messy dark red hair, and brown eyes. A shirt made of black fabric covered the torso, and dark blue pants with a white sash holding it in place. The next was one that looked exactly like her, and she hugged them close ignoring the questioning looks as tears freely escaped.

_'I love you, Sasori-san.'_


End file.
